1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mouse, in particular, to a foldable mouse having a folding function.
2. Description of Related Art
A mouse, as an input device used with Windows interface applications, may control a display position of a cursor on a screen, and open the applications or perform other relevant functions by clicking functional keys. Currently, for the population of using personal computers, the mouse is the most common input device next to the keyboard.
The mouse can be used in a desktop or notebook computer. Although the cursor control on the screen of the notebook computer may be replaced by a touch pad disposed on the computer body, most users are used to using the notebook computer in combination with the mouse. Therefore, it is common that users additionally install the mouse for use.
A currently common mouse may be a mouse connected to a computer through a signal transmission line for use or a wireless mouse using a wireless transmission manner without any transmission line. The wireless mouse is not restricted by the transmission line in operation, and thus is movable in a wider range. In spite of the small volume of the mouse, in order to conform to ergonomics, the mouse is usually thick in appearance, so as to provide a comfortable grip feeling for users. However, the thick appearance of the mouse usually causes trouble in carrying or receiving. Especially when the mouse is carried with a notebook computer to be used outside, as the mouse is received in a special receiving bag of the notebook computer, the mouse occupies a lot of space, and if the thickness of the bag is insufficient, the bag bulges out, thereby affecting the appearance.